bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons and Bloon Types
Made By Weird Polygon New Bloon Types Square Bloons Bloons have made countless upgrades to their strategy. As a result they now have square bloons! Square bloons are quite common and appear at round 15 as blues. These things are simple, you have to use 2x the damage to pop a layer. It takes 2 hits to destroy a layer, for example. A ceramic square will have to take 20 hits to pop and a square MOAB-class bloon will take 2x the damage to pop. Bloons cannot be 2 different shape forms at once. BTD Battles allows this type of bloon to be made at round 6 with a 1.75x cost multiplier. BMC allows this type of bloon to be made with the Polygon Research Factory Facility. Requires 2,000 city cash and a level 12 city. 20 min. build time. Triangle Bloons Bloons have made lots of research. So much they've become triangles! This is like the square bloons but take 3x the popping power to pop! A red triangle would have to take the same amount of damage as a green bloon would have to to pop! However, triangles only move as fast as the bloon color they are, like other bloons. These are quite uncommon and appear at round 32 as greens. A ceramic triangle will take 30 hits to pop and a triangle MOAB-Class will take 3x the damage to pop. BTD Battles allows this type of bloon to be made at round 13 with a 2x cost multiplier. BMC allows this type of bloon to be made with the Angular Tri-Researcher. Requires 4,500 city cash and a level 15 city. 35 min. build time. Plated Bloons Bloons have researched combining lead with the rubber used to make bloons to create plates! Plates make the bloon/Moab wearing it 2x more resistant to darts and have 2x more HP! This makes it so that a plated red bloon would have to take 4 hits from a 0|0 dart monkey to pop! This type of bloon is uncommon, and appears at round 19 as blues! BTD Battles allows this type of bloon to be made at round 8 with a 2x cost multiplier. BMC allows this type of bloon to be made with the Plate-Lead Bloon Tectonics Facility. Requires 2,500 city cash and a level 13 city. 25 min. build time. Mirror Bloons Mirror Bloons are a powerful type. Any attacks based on light like the Ray Of Doom will just be reflected like a glass bloon in BSM 2 against a tech weapon. On top of that, the rubber they're made of is actually very strong silicone that manages to make it work just like a plated bloon. This makes it a very powerful bloon that can stump you later in the game. This bloon appears at round 65 as greens. BTD Battles allows this type of bloon to be made at round 20 with a 2.5x cost multiplier. BMC allows this type of bloon to be made with the Glass Reflectance Applier. Requires 4,500 city cash and a level 17 city. 40 minute build time. Giant Bloons Giant Bloons are the final kind of bloon. These bloons are pretty big, and they need 10x the hits needed to pop them. They can be very powerful, but they are restricted to rainbow and below. These bloons have 1/5 of the speed of the original bloon, and when popped, contain 5 bloons of the same type. Think of these as mini-blimps. They appear at round 25 as reds. BTD Battles allows this type of bloon to be made at round 20 with a 3x cost multiplier. BMC allows this type of bloon to be made with the Over Inflation Device. Requires 5,000 city cash and a level 18 city. 55 minute build time. Bloons Ordinary Bloons Stun-Bloon: This bloon has been exposed to light, and it has 5 HP. When popped, it releases a pink bloon and its light is released, causing it to stun the nearest towers for 5 seconds. Its priority is after blacks and whites but behind zebras. It comes at round 30 in a group of 3. It's the same speed as a yellow bloon. Banana-Bloon: This bloon is the bloon's most dastardly trick yet. Monkeys can't pop it, since it thinks it's a real banana, even though it's moving... Anyways, you'll need mechanical towers, mortars, or dartling guns to pop these. They take 2 hits to pop, and they drop 3 yellows when popped. It comes at round 35 in a group of 5. It's the same speed as a green bloon. Its priority is after zebra bloons, but before rainbow bloons. More coming soon :PCategory:Bloons